Alice's Return to Wonderland
by FrogNinja21
Summary: Alice, after four years, returns to wonderland to our beloved Hatter and the rest of the crazy crew. Dive in to the wonderful and amusing adventures of Alice and the Hatter as romance is discovered and the confusion of wonderful feelings are unleashed.
1. Chapter 1

Alice's Return to Wonderland

**Hey Peoples! I know I'm in the middle of doing a Doctor who story and yes I will update it frequently...buuutt I was watching Alice and Wonderland 2010 yesterday and BAM it made me wanna write a Alice and Wonderland story : )**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Nada, totally and utterly No!**

**Millie: Oi! I have popcorn here and I feel like I'm at the cinema actually waiting for the movie to come on!**

**Me: OK! Sorry! Somebody got out from the wrong side of the bed this morning! On with the-**

**Millie: On with the story!**

**Me: Stop doing that!**

**Chapter One**

Alice paced back and forth, a few metres away from a certain rabbit hole

"I mean, I haven't even said goodbye to my family yet!" She exclaimed to nobody in particular.

Walking hesitantly back to the long dark tunnel, she peered down and the frown on her face deepened.

She was loudly debating with herself about whether or not she was going to properly stay in Wonderland this time...

"I've always been the one for making bad decisions, but this is not at all bad." Alice grinned, seeing there was no point to straighten her hair out as she was going to be falling down a hole anyway!

Taking a deep breath, she put one foot out then...felt herself fall.

And fall.

And fall.

And fall.

CRASH!

Falling through the...now was it the ceiling she was currently laying on...or was it the floor?

Sitting up, she saw her hair hanging up and soon answered her own question. She was indeed, on the ceiling.

With a crash she fell to the real ground.

Sitting back up once more, she walked towards the table that held the bottle. Smiling, she lifted it to her lips and drank down the strange tasting liquid.

It was an odd mixture of flavours; she tasted roast dinner and Yorkshire puddings, maybe some custard and perhaps some apple pies!

Looking down, she noticed herself come in contact with the floor rapidly. With wide eyes, she grabbed the key quickly and held it tightly in her ivory pale hands.

Tumbling out of her dress and running towards the small door in her under dress, she unlocked the wooden door and stepped out.

'Wonderland...' Alice inwardly sighed happily, jumping down the steps and spinning around with a large grin that could match the Chessures.

"Returned once again have we love?" A voice said...no purred.

Alice stopped her spinning to face a grinning Chessure cat.

Running up to him; she pulled the furry cat in to her arms and squeezed the stuffing out of him.

Pulling back she flashed a smile, and Chessure only matched it.

"So Chess, I have been gone about a year...how long was I gone here?" Alice asked, noticing nothing had really changed around her. Maybe the sky was brighter and the flowers and plants were taller.

"Oh...only about four years." Chess yawned, flouting through the air and drawing imaginary circles.

"Four years? I am flummoxed at how Time works here."

Chess chuckled and slowly vanished from view, only leaving his grin the last to fade.

Laughing Alice ran quickly towards the only place she'd wanted to go for a long time.

A certain Mad Hatters Tea Party!

๛ดดฬ๛

Coming from behind the green and purple bushes, she noticed a missing Mad Hatter and only Mally and Thackery laughing madly.

Stepping in front of the Tea Table the two looked sharply at her.

"Alice?" they both cried, shocked at her sudden appearence.

"Yes yes! Itroductions later!"

Alice rushed around to Hatters chair and spotted his hat placed on it.

Feeling daring, she picked up his hat and placed it on her head, then, sat on his chair.

Mally and Thackery giggled at her as she sat in his chair with his hat on her head.

"Pray tell, where has the Hatter gone?" Alice asked with a devious grin.

"E'll be back in a moment." Mally whispered. Then, looking to the front of the Tea Table, she saw a certain Hatter walking towards the with a small smile.

"Act casual!" Alice whispered urgently, tipping the hat down over her eyes witha grin.

"Welcome back, a'tter!" Mally giggled juggling suger cubes in her small paws.

The Hatter giggled then looked up to his seat seeing his hat being held up. And someone sitting in his seat.

"You are terribly late," Alice snickered, lifting up the hat to look at the Hatter. "Naughty."

All went silent as Alice's grin grew wider.

Mally tried her hardest to smother her giggles.

And Thakery was asleep in his chair with a pot of tea on his head.

"A-Alice?" Hatter stammered stepping closer to her. Alice leaned back in her chair, remembering Hatters words when she came back.

"Yes yes, but now you're back you see! An now it's time for tea!" She giggled along with the others.

"You...you came back?" Hatter cried joyuously, leaping towards his chair to try and get his hat back.

Alice, sensing this, jumped away with hat on head and backed away. She giggled as the Hatter and everyone watched her at the front of the table.

"Alice! Are you stealing my hat?" Hatter questioned, making an advancement on her.

"I wouldn't call it stealing...maybe borrowing!" She replied with a sly smile and she backed away, around the table.

"Ge' bak 'ere." He growled playfully, pouncing towards her.

Alice giggled breathelessly and ran around the table as he chased her. Fatigued, she leaned on the table not noticing Hatter behind her. "Tired already?" He laughed, placing his hat back to where it belonged.

"Maaayybbe, but I could easily get it back."

"How? I'm taller then you! Making it nearly impossible for you to reach it! Also, it's a top hat so that just makes it-"

"Hatter!" Alice laughed placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Fez. I'm fine," He wheezed and shook his head. His eyes slowly swirled to a dark green as he smiled at her. "It is nice to have you back! It was starting to get lonely! Yes, I had Mally and Thackery but It wasn't the same." He sighed sadly and looked down.

"Ah, but you have to think on the bright side here." Alice whispered with a smile. He looked up rather quickly, nearly making his hat sway. "Ready for the brightness news? Ok, be prepared! It didn't take much thought, well actually I'm lying it did take a bit of thought! But here it is...I'm staying here forever." Alice whispered the last part, not noticing the Hatter's smile grow even wider.

It was a blur of orange and gold. Hatter swung Alice around in a tight embrace all the while laughing gleefully.

"Oi! If I'm up here to long, I'm going to be to dizzy to stand!" She laughed, being put down.

"What do you say, have tea and then go to Mamoreal?" Asked Hatter, sitting on his chair. Alice, following suite, sat down on her chair next to his; pouring half a cup of tea.

"I think that is a very goo Idea!" She laughed taking a sip.

Alice, seeing Hatter tranfixed with having a conversation about tea with Mally, crept around to the back of Hatter's chair and very slowly eased his top hat off.

To her surprise and pleasure, he didn't notice. Placing it on her head she ran to the front of the table.

"My hat...ALICE!" Hatter yelled as a wide grin slit his face.

"Yes Hatter?" Alice answered inoccently. Seeing the Hatter race from his chair and towards her, she dashed away and ran towards Mamoreal.

"Alice! Give me my hat back!"

"Have to catch me first!"

"I'm trying to, but you seemed to have got faster!" Hatter replied, chasing after her.

"Oh, I've had practice. Anyway, if you want your hat back you're gonna have to chase me for it!" She giggled running faster.

"Oh you just wait!"

Running through the forest and closer to Mamoreal; Alice raced through the doors only to be struck to a halt.

The Hatter, not knowing why she stopped, ran in behind her with a large grin.

"Ha! I got-" He was silenced with a jolt.

They had just run in to a royal court meeting.

The Hatter, in front of Alice blocking her out of sight, gulped. While Alice bit down a giggle.

The Queen sprung up from her chair gracefully and frowned gently at the Hatter.

"Tarrant, what in all of Underland do you think-" Mirana was silence by Alice coming out from beside him with his hat on.

"Sorry your magesty, Hatter here was chasing me because I sort of stole his hat?" It sounded like a lie but it was the total truth.

Mirana shooed the court away and gracefully, hands aflout, ran over to her with a smile.

"Champion Alice! You have returned after all these years back to Underland!" She clapped in joy and looked at the two.

"Alice, give Tarrant's hat back."

Alice grin returned as she backed away from the two and ran into the halls, hat in hand.

"Now it will take forever to catch her!" Tarrant whined, sticking his tounge out as Alice ran out.

"She is playing a game Tarrant. I do believe it is called Catch the Hatter's Hat."

"I've never heard of that your magesty."

"I know, I've just made it up."

Tarrant giggled then cleared his throat. "I better go after her...she might hide my..."

"Alice! Don't you dare hide my hat!" He yelped sprinting after her.

Mirana laughed, watching after him then as soon as he was out of sight she walked to the kitchens and begun to ask the chefs for a large Welcome feast.

This was going to be some night.

**Lol! What do you think? Random? Silly? Madder then the Mad Hatter himself? XD Let me know in your delightful reviews!**

**I will try and update but remember I am in the middle of my Doctor who story...but this one was literally bursting to be written lolz**

**Millie: (Eats jar of cookies.)**

**Me: Hey! Are those my cookies?**

**Millie: Um...No?**

**Me: They are! Give them back!**

**Millie: Ahh! See you next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Hullo my wonderful, beautiful viewers! How nice of you to join me on this...rainy and windy day. Depending on where you are! It might be hot and sunny, windy but sunny, cold but sunny, rainy and thundery-**

**Millie: You're rambling.**

**Me: O_O you don't say!**

**Millie: But I do say.**

**Me: -_-**

**Chapter Two**

"I can't believe you gave my hat to Chess, Alice!" Hatter exclaimed, following Alice down one of the corridors.

"What? He offered to look after it."

"Chess, Alice! Chess! Out of all people you gave it to Chess? He tries to steal my hat almost as much as you do!"

Alice rolled her eyes playfully; she had been chased around the whole of the Marmoreal by the Hatter. And of course, he didn't catch her. She was a speedy little Cricket.

"-And you start to play tag with me more then- Alice?" Hatter halted his ramblings when she sat down in her seat next to his at the tea table.

"How did we get here, Cricket?"

"Because you were so busy rambling, we reached your Tea table in no time." She smirked playfully, patting his red chair.

Hatter grinned and took his place. He reached for the tea cup and poured his tea in.

He felt warmth fill his chest. He was over the moon that hi- Alice...was staying forever! Nothing could describe the feeling. He gazed at her in the most peculiar way.

"Hatter, whatever is the matter?" Alice asked, shaking her friend out of his reverie.

"Hmm...?" He mumbled, still gazing at her.

"You're eyes are the oddest colour of...it looks like purple and a tiny bit of blue."

Hatter blinked-twice...maybe three times. He smiled then sipped his tea.

"That is what I have always wondered about you, Hatter."

"And what is that, Cricket?" He asked, taking a bite of a biscuit.

"Your eyes, they change to the most wonderful colours. Now they are green, but other times they were various different colours." Alice loved his eyes, they were so hypnotizing. She wasn't really close enough to see them change but once they did, she was fascinated.

"Ah, how observant Alice!" He laughed slipping some hot tea on the table cloth. "They change with my mood, my dear."

"Colour changing eyes...you truly are unique and wonderland, Hatter."

The Hatter giggled at her compliment and poured her, once again, another cup of tea.

**Later that Night:**

"Alice, where will you be staying? We have plenty of rooms in the castle." Mirana offered with a kind smile.

Alice obliged and soon got directed. Once she found her room, she looked inside and could barely believe that this was HERS.

The room itself was very large, all white of course, with various different golden patterns on the wall. Her bed was king sized with huge fluffy pillows. A white dresser with also golden swirls and a lovely pale lavender rug on the floor.

Alice walked over to her dresser first, knowing there would be nothing in it. She opened one draw only to be shocked out of her wits. Inside were beautiful coloured dresses and shoes.

With a wide grin, she shoved the draw closed and flung open her door, heading towards the Hatters work shop.

Knocking at the door with strained slowness, she heard several things thud and clutter to the ground.

"Yes? Who is it?" Hatter called, threading his needle through a hat rim.

"It's Alice, may I come in?"

At Hatters approval, she slammed open the door in all eagerness. Hatter looked up and dropped his thread; stepping from behind his table.

"I don't think that door can take all of that-"He was cut off by a warm sensation.

He looked down to see Alice clinging to his waist, her hands knotted behind his back and her face in his chest. He blushed madly and lightly hugged her back.

Alice, finally pulling away, looked up at him beaming.

"Thank you!" She grinned, remembering the beauty of the dresses.

"For what, dearest Alice?" He asked, looking adorably confused

"The dresses! They are beautiful; I can't thank you enough, Hatter."

Before he could reply, she went up on tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"T-That's...quite alright! I mean, you are the champion of Under-Wonderland, you deserve having nice dresses! After all you did slay that frumious Jabberwocky!" He rambled until a hand on his cheek stopped him.

"Hatter, you all ways try so hard. And I'm very grateful for the dresses you have made me. Why don't we go and join the queen for tea?" Alice smiled, hand still on his face. She watched as his eyes swirled to a dark purple/blue colour.

"I don't see why not." He grinned, linking arm with her and walking down the stairs.

Hatter couldn't conceal his grin while walking down with her. She was in for a big surprise.

Opening the huge white doors, they stepped in, arm in arm.

"SURPRISE!" Voices yelled to Alice; she jumped back in alarm and gripped on to Hatter for support.

Queen Mirana walked over, arms afloat, and smiled at the golden haired girl. "Alice, as you can remember, when you slew the Jabberwocky we didn't have a proper celebration. And now, since you are here, we are able to give you one!" Mirana clapped and smiled.

Hatter giggled and pulled Alice to the Jabberwocky sized table, and sat down between Hatter and another young man.

"Hello." The man greeted, pleasantly.

Alice smiled and looked over at him. "Hello."

"My name is Lawrence, nice to meet you."

He was a nice looking man. He had fluffy brown hair and a well framed body, his face was like it was carved by angels.

"As you would have heard, I'm Alice."

They shook hands.

"And now, let me introduce...Champion Alice to the stage." Mirana beckoned Alice on to the stage.

Alice froze; she had never been in front of such a huge crowd before! Actually, scratch that...when she was being proposed to, she had to face nearly one hundred people!

Alice, shaking away her fear, stepped up to the stage and looked amongst the crowd.

Most of them were clothed in white dresses, the men in white tuxedoes and animals in a blue shirt with bow ties.

She cleared her throat and spoke to the silenced people.

"Well...what can I say? It's a pleasure to be here...and...I'm staying for good this time, so I don't think life could get any better." She glanced at Hatter who had an untameable grin on his face.

"Everyone, enjoy the celebration!" She cheered, as the crowed burst in to their own cheers.

Alice jumped of stage and took back her seat at the table, between Hatter and Lawrence.

"Nicely put speech there, Alice." Lawrence complimented with a smile. Alice laughed and turned fully to him, engrossed in her conversation about the celebration.

Hatter turned, wanting to talk to her but notice she was talking to Lawrence. Hatter scowled, knowing how much of a flirt Lawrence can be. Knowing his eyes were most likely tinted with orange, he tapped gently on Alice's arm.

"Yes, Hatter?" She smiled, turning to him.

"You were having quite a natter with Lawrence," He struggled to kept the smile. "Whatever kept your attention on the same subject?" He asked, teasingly.

"Oh, I was just telling him about when before I came to Wonderland, I was in front of a large crowd of people like I was a couple of minutes ago, because I was being proposed to by this man called Hamish." Alice explained, taking a sip of her lilac coloured drink.

"You were due to Marry, Alice?" Hatter whispered, slightly hurt that she'd told Lawrence and they'd only just met, instead of telling him, her long friend.

"Oh! Hatter, no! He was a selfish and snobby man that I never even liked in the first place! He was scared of Absolem, and when I picked him up from his shoulder he asked me to wash my finger afterwards!" Alice rushed in one breath.

"Didn't you tell your Mother and Father you didn't want to?" Hatter asked in disbelief that a parent would force their Son/Daughter to Marry!

"I did! But she didn't listen."

"What about your Father?" Hatter asked, taking a sip of his water.

"He...he died." Alice whispered slowly.

"Alice! Why didn't you tell me?" Hatter gasped, listening intently.

"It's not an easy subject to bring up, Hatter." Alice snapped back.

"Oh bu' you tull Lawrence, an' nae tell me." He growled and judging from Alice's widening eyes, he could tell his eyes were rimmed with orange.

"Because we were in the middle of a conversation near to that subject!"

"Nae, it's no' an easy subject tae brng up abou' ma family either, bu' ah tuld yoo."

"Ok, Hatter. I'm sorry for not telling you...but it was still upsetting for me at the time to tell anyone. I'm really truly sorry Hatter...do you think I don't trust you?" She whispered, looking at him with slightly glazed over eyes.

"Would you trust a mad man, Alice?" He asked slowly.

"No," Hatters face fell; he had a strange tightening feeling in his chest. "But I would trust a certain mad Hatter, as of late."

"I have been thinking of words beginning with 'L.'" Hatter admitted leaning back on his chair with a sly smirk.

"Lilac."

"Ladder.

"Leaf.

"Lanate."

"Love."

Hatter stopped short and smiled at her. Alice blushed and quickly made a distraction.

"Oh! Our food, how I love a roast dinner."

Hatter giggled and thanked the chefs as they set their food down.

It was quite late and they hadn't even got to the dancing yet!

**Well Munchkins! That was chapter Two! I hope you enjoyed it! XD I will try to update more frequently lol Oh and thank you to all who reviewed! : )**

**Millie: I have to say that I'm very touched. **

**Me: Gosh, you're so emotional.**

**Millie: Hey! It's good to be emotional at times!**

**Me: You cried when we watched The Lion King!**

**Millie: Hey! The Lion King is worthy of being cried about!**

**Me: Yeah...course it is... (Sigh.) -_o**

**Jess xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Hello viewers! I haven't really got anything to say really, except, enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

**Millie: -Snores. - I want that cookie...oh and some tea.**

**Me: Drinks tea and has a cake. –Smirks.-**

**Chapter Three**

Alice groaned as a searing light entered her eyes. Rolling over on to her side she cracked them open and only saw blue.

Jolting up she punched the thing in the face as a reflex. Rubbing her knuckle she looked to see Hatter groaning and holding his nose.

That did it.

She raced out of bed and jumped towards him.

"Oh! Hatter, I'm so sorry!" She gushed placing her hand on his cheek and rubbing his nose gently.

"It's ok, Cricket. Reflexes I guess." He grinned straightening up, much to Alice's relief.

Alice cocked her head to the side. "Hatter," She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What were you doing that close anyway?"

"W-Well...I thought you were awake, because I was coming in with a new dress...and I came in to see you were asleep, a-and from where I was it looked like you weren't breathing...so I tried to listen to see if you were..." He admitted, shuffling his feet.

"Is that why your eyes were blue?" She giggled pulling him in for a hug, taking him by surprise. "Silly Hatter, worried over little old me?" Alice teased, smiling.

Hatter giggled and waltzed out of the room. "Would malady like an escort to breakfast?" He asked, mock bowing.

"Oh yes, kind sir. That would be most wonderful!" She laughed, running over then gesturing to give her one minute.

๛๏๕

Alice skipped in front of the Hatter, singing her most favoured song. Alice skipped around him with a large smile on her face, never in her life had she felt so happy!

"Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at. Up above the world so high, like a tea tray in the sky!" She laughed, twirling around the just as happy Hatter.

Alice and the Hatter were both jolted to the floor as a sudden BANG and CRASH filled the hall. "What the-"Alice yelped, falling on top of the Hatter.

"Hatter? Are you ok?" She asked franticly looking down at him. "Yes," He answered. "But I don't think I can get up."

Alice's eyes widened and looked at her position on top of him and quickly leaped off. Muttering an apology she helped him up then both ran to the source of the BANG.

Slamming open the doors; their eyes widened to see zombie like creatures with chains around their wrist with sharp looking swords and weapons. Their shouts were blood curdling and frightening; they both saw the queen, Thackery, Mally and Chess also the rest of the court hiding behind large statues.

'Help us.' They all mouthed, except Chess. Hatter turned only to realise Alice had grabbed one of the monsters swords and was currently fighting two or three.

"Hatter!" Alice yelled, twirling to dodge one of their attacks. "Go and," She lunged forward and again dodged their attacks. "Help," She ducked from the blow. "The others!" She finished, landing an attack on one of the creatures legs.

It yelped then growled and again tired to land an attack but failed.

Tarrant was torn between helping Alice and saving his friends.

Alice, seeing his dilemma, fought off the first creature and turned to him from where she was standing. "Hatter, I'll be fine! Go and help the others...now!" She commanded, turning again and continuing to fight.

Tarrant snapped out of his reverie and dashed over to his friends. "Hurry, hurry!" He hissed, ushering them out from their hiding place and towards the outside doors. Once outside he turned to them with a worried eye.

"Is everyone ok? Nobody injured?" He asked, looking everyone once over. "Hatter, we are all fine...but what of Alice?" Mirana whispered, fixing the crown on her head.

A sudden rumble made the group turn slowly to the Marmoreal.

A high screech filled the air and a pair of wings flew past them and into the doors.

"Th' red queens...Jub Jub bird..." Hatter murmured. Without thinking he raced inside, through the doors and into the centre of Memorial hall.

"Get off me!" Alice's muffled screams snapped Hatters attention to her. "Well, well. What do we have here? The Champion and the Mad Hatter." Stayne sneered holding the dagger closer to Alice's back.

"Oh Stayney! Have you caught the big bad Alice?" A high pitched, honey filled voice filled the air.

"Yes, you're Majesty. I have."

"Ooh! Goody! And what, is that doing here?" _Iracebeth asked, pointing to the Hatter who'd just made advancement on them._

_"Not another step, Hat Man. Or the girl...gets it." She sneered, and then laughed in delight._

_Hatter's eyes swirled to a darker red as he stopped in his place._

_"Iracebeth?" Several voices growled. Hatter turned to see his friends and the court behind him. Kind of like an army._

_"Oh hello. Sister." Iracebeth greeted, eyeing them._

_Mirana stepped forward, hands afloat, and Iracebeth of Crims. "You were banished from these parts so why are you doing back?"_

_"As you should know by now, sister, I don't learn by my mistakes. I look back on them and think how I could do worse next time. Like when I killed that large family of the Hat Man's...pathetic waste of space if you ask me."_

_Tarrant looked mortally wounded by that. His eyes shrouded to a deep grey and he tipped his hat down over them._

_Alice saw red. Stamping, hard, down on Staynes foot, she twirled and punched him hard in the face. Then, in her anger, she stepped towards Iracebeth and gave her a back hander. Iracebeth promptly fell to the ground next to Stayne, hand to her cheek._

_Alice glared down at her, blinded by hatred._

_"How. Dare. You." Alice spat between clenched teeth. "Nobody asked for your opinion! Hell, nobody asked for your surprise visit! The Hightopp Clan didn't deserve to be killed that way. Everything was just dandy before you came along with your stupid, thick Jabberwocky. Did you seriously think nobody would fight back afterwards? No ghosts would loom in the shadows before you? No screams would lull you into a tormented sleep at night? Because one person has suffered the most because of you...and that is Tarrant Hightopp."_

_Tarrant, who had been watching Alice fight for him, gazed at her in awe. His eyes that were grey turned to a deep blue/purple._

_"He gets lulled to sleep at night by tormented screams. You ruined- not only his life- but the lives of the innocent people that once roamed Under Land. You don't deserve to still be alive. If it was my choice, you'd be killed the same way the Hightopps were...in flames and terror. But it's not...and that's why you are still alive." Alice growled, then, turning on her heel, she stopped and looked back at her. She then walked to her and bent down to ear level. "This is what people chanted, about you." Alice leaned closer and whispered the six words._

_Alice stood back up slowly and went back to the others._

_"Guards! Send them away." Mirana ordered. The cards marched forward and seized the two by the arms. "Let go of me! Let go of me you stupid peices of card!" Iracebeth's screams died away slowly into the hall._

_"Alice..." Tarrant whispered, edging towards her. Alice turned and smiled._

_"Thank you." He murmured sincerely, stepping closer. _

_"I meant it, every single word of it. You're Clan never, and I mean never deserved to die like that. I was that stupid to leave...I guess." She muttered, letting her gaze fall._

_"Alice, you just fought for my family. I thank you for that..." He smiled. Alice giggled. "You are very welcome, Mr. Hightopp."_

_Mirana smiled and looked over to Chess. "Don't they just make the sweetest pair?" Mirana sighed dreamily._

_Chess grinned and looked over at the two. "Yes, they do. But I think Tarrant is quite oblivious." He purred, materializing beside her. "So is Alice though." Mirana added making the pair burst into laughter._

_Mirana walked over to the crowd. "Everyone, we need to clear this mess up. Come on! Everyone to work!"_

_Tarrant and Alice mock saluted at the same time but ended up spiralling in to laughter._

_"I left the iron on." There went Thackery._

_"I have a date with a scone." And Mally._

_"I have an important meeting with a Turtle." Then McTwisp._

_"We can't stay,"_

_"Nohow!" Tweedle dee and Dum scarpered._

_"I have a royal meeting with the...with the...court!" Mirana glided from the room, leaving only Tarrant and Alice._

_"Guess its just us-Alice?" Tarrant stood alone in the hall, Alice-less._

_"And I have sword practice!" He heard her voice faintly respond._

_Tarrant groaned and looked at the unbelievably messy room. "This will take a few years." He mumbled, starting from the middle._

_๛๏๏๛_

_"Never...ever...doing that again!" Tarrant gasped, collapsing on to the large white castle sofa next to Alice._

_"Aw, is Tarrant a wee bit tired?" Alice mocked in a high pitched baby voice, scooting up to him._

_"Yes! Tarrant is a wee bit tired!" He exclaimed, slumping into the sofa._

_Alice giggled, wanting to rile him a tad. "So...how much did you have to clean up?"_

_"600 cups, 750 plates, 609 chairs, AND all the horrible, ghastly dead corpses!"_

_Alice couldn't help it. She collapsed in on herself, in fits of laughter. Slowly, she slid off the sofa with tears in her eyes._

_Tarrant scowled playfully and slumped further into the sofa. After her giggles had gone, Alice leapt back up onto the sofa and gazed at him._

_Feeling as though he was being gazed at, he looked back at Alice who was looking at him in concern._

_"You're eyes are silver." Alice commented, putting a hand to his face, inspecting his eyes further._

_"Hatter." She began. "You're tired, go and take a nap."_

_Tarrant groaned and pulled himself up and towards his room._

_"Oh, and don't forget to tidy your room. You were in some sort of rush and it's a pigsty."_

_Tarrant stupidly turned while walking to make a comment, but, promptly walked in to the wall with a sickening crunch._

_Alice burst out laughing and quickly walked over to his lying form. "Are you ok?" She giggled, picking up his hat and placing it upon her head._

_He nodded and got back up, only to pull Alice along then dump himself onto the sofa._

_Alice giggled and guided his head onto a pillow, then, slowly stroked his unruly orange hair and hummed his fatigued self to sleep._

_Alice letting her eyes drift shut, fell asleep with her head on top of his with a smile on her face. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Hello my lovely reviewers! Shoot me, I haven't updated for a while! Life's been busy ya know? Anyway, I proudly present chapter Four! **

**Chapter Four**

Golden beams arose from behind the purple mountains; the dark green grass glistened with morning dew. It had just turned 6 o'clock in the morning and Alice was skulking around the castle, wide awake. It was unusual for her to be up this early, nearly insane but then she was just too excited to sleep.

Tip toeing through the many halls, Alice tried to make as little sound as possible. Reaching the round table, she reached over for a napkin and swiftly took out a pen.

'Gone out for a walk, don't glare at this but I've decided to go on a bit of a wander. Alice.'

Sticking it to the table where she normally sat, Alice jumped up and headed for the door. Reaching it, she pulled on the large knockers with full strength. Pulling as hard as she could, Alice fell back on her behind with a bump.

"Ow...stupid door." She muttered, pulling the doors once more and this time succeeding.

Stepping outside and closing the doors behind her, she breathed in the fresh clean air and smiled. "Glorious afternoon!"

A fair bit away from Marmoreal, Alice retrieved the small glass vial with a purple liquid.

Opening the lid, Alice swirled it round once then looked back at the far away Marmoreal.

"I just have to see my family once more, and then I will come back." Alice smiled confidently but wavered as a second though barged into her head.

What if she was seen?

Alice shook her head and tipped a few beads of the bitter tasting stuff down her throat; leaving just enough her for return.

Grimacing at the horrible taste, Alice's eyes rested on a pretty white flower. Her vision fogged over, leaving the middle of the flower to go last. Everything around her fogged over and, eventually, she found herself climbing out of the rabbit hole that started it all.

"I'll be back before you know it." She whispered down before running off back down the hill.

Holding her dress up, Alice hid behind a bush to see if anyone was in the gardens.

Seeing nobody, she carefully made her way through the bushes and finally onto the stone stairs...making a dash for it inside, a soft voice stops her.

"Why the rush, Alice?"

Margret.

She was seen and she was doomed.

"I uh... lost a penny. It was... the one Father gave me when I was younger." Alice lied, turning to face her.

Margret smiled then looked down to the ground, seeing a purple vial. "Whatever is that?"

Alice followed her movements, and when she did, her eyes widened. The Jabberwocky blood! It must have fallen out when she was running!

Margret picked it up with slender fingers. She gasped as a thick slimly liquid touched her fingers then dropped it onto the stone floor.

Alice gasped, and as if in slow motion, she ran towards it. Her small fingers missed my inches, then, in horror Alice watched the vial shatter into a million pieces, then the liquid sink into the ground.

"-Is that ok Alice?"

She has missed what Margret had just said in the fog of numbness.

"Yes..." Alice whispered, putting her hand over the broken vial. Seeing Margret go inside from the corner of her eye, Alice bit back a sob.

Jumping up then sprinting towards the rabbit hole, she didn't care that the plants whipped back on her face.

Reaching the Rabbit hole, she wasted no time in jumping down.

Instead of going down, she just stayed, waist down in soil.

Scrambling to all four, she looked down the rabbit hole and yelled down.

"Nivens!" She yelled down, hoping against all hope she would see a bundle of white fur come her way.

Nothing.

"Hatter? Tarrant!"

Not giving up, she kept calling his name until her voice went hoarse... but she still yelled.

Back in Under land:

It was getting late.

Really, really late.

Hatter had gone around the entire Marmoreal in search of Alice but none knew where she was. He saw the note that she had gone for a walk but she was taking too long. It was almost midnight!

"It looks as if someone has lost their tea." A voice purred. Chess appeared in front of him with a grin.

"Chess! Have you Alice?" Hatter asked hopefully, spinning around to face the flouting cat.

"Why no, the last I saw her was walking down the path from Marmoreal."

"Much appreciated!"

Speeding off, he ran down the path and looked around.

"Alice? Aaallliice?" He called, looking under a green mushroom.

"Hatter..." A voice distantly called. He jumped then looked up. "Alice?"

"Hatter?"

Hearing a splash, he looked down to see his foot stuck in a large puddle. Stepping over it he looked back down to see the ripples disappearing and Alice's face come into view.

"Alice?" He yelped, going down fours. Looking at her confused face, her eyes finally set on him and she nearly toppled over.

"Hatter! I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry..." She cried, letting a tear drop. He felt something wet fall on his face, then, realising it was her tear, his brow creased in confusion.

"For what, Alice?" He asked, quite confused on why she was apologizing.

"I...I wanted to see my family so I drank and tiny bit more of the Jabberwocky blood. Once I was home I went straight to my house. But, my sister, Margret saw me then...by my own stupidity...I dropped the vial by accident! My sister then picked it up and dropped it, all by accident again! And...And now I can't come back...Under Land's not letting me in." She explained, wiping her wet eyes while gazing at his face in the hole.

Hatter racked his brain for any ideas. She couldn't leave again and never be able to come back. Reaching his hand out towards the puddle, he dunked his hand in.

Alice gasped and slowly reached out. "Alice, I've had an idea, grab on to my hand and I'll pull you in!"

Nodding, she latched onto his hand. Pulling with all his strength, he finally pulled hard enough and Alice came flying through and landed on top of him.

"Hatter? Tarrant, where are you? Oh no, you haven't been pulled into Upper land have you?" She cried, looking franticly around her.

"Alice..." He groaned from underneath her, trying to wriggle free. "I'm glad you're ok but could you possibly, maybe, get off of me?" He asked, fighting a grin.

Alice, looking down, leapt off and blushed immensely. "Hatter! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"Dignity yes, that's injured badly. But physically no."

Alice slapped his arm and laughed. Hatter held his hand out to her with a smile. "Come on, everyone's wondering where you had got to."

Taking his hand, they strolled back to Marmoreal...not noticing the black figure behind them...

**Oooh! I'm sorry my munchkins! I will never take this long to upload again! Cookie promise?**

**Virtual hands shake. –**

**I've been busy with my other story, but, I will try to update this frequently : ) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**My dear, beautiful, outstanding reviewers! I'M A COOKIE PROMISE BREAKER! I said that I'd never take this long to update again and what did I do? Took about...2? 7000000 years to update? I'M SORRY!**

**-Hands free cakes to everyone. - Happy now? You've cost me nearly 100 cakes! I wanted some of them!**

**ANYWAY! Back on to the story, I hope you enjoy it!**

**ENJOY and happy cake eating!**

**PS: 1HOPE2LOVE3PEACE4WEALLNEEDIT – About as mad as a mad hatter, huh? Thank you for the compliment! You get an extra cake...and a cup of tea maybe? Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful morning in Underland, the sun was up and nothing could be more glorious!

"ALICE!" Hatter thundered, chasing Alice down the corridor. "Alice, if you don't give my hat back on the count of three, you will be in trouble." He smirked, making quick advancement.

"Sounds dreadful! I better give it back straight away..."Alice giggled, taking one step back.

She slowly raised his hat on her head and gave a toothy smile. "I'm Tarrant Hightopp, pleasure to meet you sir." She mocked, attempting and failing to put on a Scottish accent.

Hatter put a hand to his heart, faking to be mortally wounded. "I'm hurt." He whined, taking a few steps closer.

"Aye, you should be. Have you seen Alice Kingsely around? I wanted to ask her why a raven is like a writing desk." She laughed, spinning around one of the pillars.

Mirana, taking a walk with Chess, bumped into a dancing Alice in surprise. Alice looked up and backed away a few steps, hat still on head.

"Alice my dear," Mirana chuckled, raising her black eye brows. "Why are you wearing Tarrant's hat?" She asked, looking from Tarrant to Alice.

"So you let Alice wear you hat but not I?" Chess purred, materializing next to Alice's head.

"Coz ye woods ne're gie it back ye mangy moggie." Tarrant growled, eyes shifting from emerald to flecked with orange.

"Oh Tarrant, you think that little of me?" Chess chuckled, resting his two paws on the hat. "Of course I would give it back..." He grinned, flouting in the air.

"But why doesn't Tarrant just make a hat for Chess?" Alice interjected, watching Tarrant's eyes shift from orange flecked to red flecked.

"Aam nae wastin' mah time tae gie th' moggie a hat, Alice!"

"I don't want any sort of hat though, Alice." Chess purred, circling her. "I want that beautiful and eye catching sort of hat."

"You're very difficult, Chess." Alice huffed, replacing the hat to Tarrant's head.

Chess laughed and evaporated, leaving his giant grin the last to go.

Mirana smiled and left the two, returning back to the kitchen.

"Chess is right though, Tarrant. You're hat must be the most delightful hat I have ever seen." Alice smiled, tracing the rim of it.

"That's wa Ah woods ne'er gie it tae heem, mah hat is far tay precioos fur a moggie loch 'at tae wear mah hat."

"You've just made a rhyme, Hatter." She giggled, lacing her arm with his. "Shall we go and have tea, Hatter?"

"That would be delightful." He smiled, starting to walk but suddenly being pulled back.

"Last one to the tea table is a rotten Jub Jub bird!" She laughed, zooming ahead of him.

"Cheat!" He called after her, bringing on the chase.

๏๏๏

"Oh yeah! Who won? I did! Who's the speediest little cricket in all of Underland? I keep forgetting... oh wait...it's me!" Alice gloated to the grumbling Hatter.

"What was that?" She giggled, sitting next to him at the tea table.

"Whit was whit?" He asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye while pouring some tea.

She laughed and relaxed in her chair drinking from the cup. Her eyes spotted Mally rising from a tea cup. "Hello, Mally." She greeted, watching as the mouse gave her a smile...can mice even smile?

"So where 'ave ya been Alice?" Mally asked, biting down on a jammed scone.

"Ohh, out and about, you know...doing Alice-y things..."

"Och aye, stealin' mah hat is apart ay th' Alice-y hin' is it?" Hatter asked with his bushy eye brows raised, taking a bite of cake.

"You could say that, but I simply borrowed it dear Hatter." Smirked Alice, holding her steaming tea cup to her lips.

"If borrowing my hat means taking it without asking, then you have a completely different dictionary to everyone else's." He responded, slumping down in his chair.

"It's called an Alice Dictionary. Don't mock it or I'll whack you with it."

Hatter feigned shock and covered his heart. "Violence, Alice, is not the answer."

"Yeah, I know, but in some cases it is necessary."

Hatter stuck his tongue out at her with a giggle and took another sip of his tea.

A rustling came from the bushes.

A boy came from the bushes. He had short brown hair with green eyes. His clothes were slightly ripped from the journey, though.

Alice literally shot up from her chair in shock. "Nigel?"

"Alice?" He parroted back, staring at her with confusion.

"How-How did- no- what the?" She sputtered, her brain struggling to catch up with her mouth.

"To answer your...muddled questions, I fell down a rabbit hole, got annoyed by a flouting grey and blue cat and tripped over by a caterpillar." He answered, counting it off on his fingers.

"First, that cat is Chessure, he is annoying but you get use to him, secondly the caterpillar you got tripped over by is called Absalom and he often calls you stupid."

"I have one question," He started, taking a small step forward.

"Where am I and who are you friends?"

"'At is tois questions!" Thackery laughed loudly, chucking a sugar cube in Nigel's direction.

He dodged luckily and looks disdainfully down at the sugar cube. "Yes, I guess you are right there..."

"Nigel, this is Wonderland...or the actual name is Underland." Alice smiled, wondering exactly how he would react.

"Well, suddenly I don't think you are so crazy anymore." Nigel joked with a friendly smile.

"You owe me an apology mister!" Alice growled playfully, making slow advancement on him.

"Wait! Before you kill me, who are you friends?" He asked, turning his eyes to the strange man in a hat, a small mouse with a needle in her white paw and a hare who was fast asleep, upside down, on his chair.

"Well, that's Tarrant, nickname Hatter," She begun, pointing to Hatter. "Royal Hatter to the white queen and good friend to everyone."

Nigel nodded, taking that piece of information in.

"She's called Mallyumpkin, though her nickname is Mally." She again, pointed, to the white mouse, who was currently lowering her needle.

"And that's Thackery, he likes to throw things so try and dodge at all costs." She whispered the last part in his ear with a smirk.

She swiftly chucked a tea cup in his surprised hands and took her seat next to the Hatter.

"And you're just in time for tea!"

**Heey! It's the end of the chapter! Who writes this stuff anyway- oh...it's me...ah...he...he...**

**DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW IT'S A SHORT-ISH CHPTER BUT I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER! I PROMISE! AND I KNOW YOU MOST LIKELY WON'T TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THAT BUT JUST TRY!**

**Anyway, my loyal reviewers, who I'm surprised you've still stayed with me for, I will see you next time!**

**LOVE YOU AMILLION!**

**Jess! xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**OMG GUYS! I AM SO SORRY! Time has been going past like a chipmunk on a rocket! Wait...where the hell did I get that from? Oh well...kinda good though. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

Alice and Nigel sat in Alice's room in the castle. Alice lying down with legs crossed in the air, and Nigel sitting upwards cross legged. Currently, they making some sort of chart on Tarrant's different eye colour and trying to figure out which colour was what.

"So...green is normal, yes?" Nigel asked, adding the final touch to the colour in front of him. Alice smiled and nodded, finishing her colour also.

"Yes, green is normal...orange-y red is upset or angry and grey-y blue is sad." She responded, holding up the colour on her piece of paper. There was one other colour that bothered her more than words could say. It was that strange purple/blue colour that appeared that time at the Tea Table. She was having trouble pinning it down...

Alice and Nigel pinned up the coloured sheets on the wall then took a step back. "There, finished. A nice decoration for my room and wall." Alice giggled, turning around only to bump into something firm. "Ouch, Nigel could you at least give me some kind of warning before stopping-"

Looking up, her brown orbs met green. Leaping back, she sputtered out incomprehensible words.

Tarrant giggled at the red faced Alice and took out his pocket watch, tapping it a few times. "You're late for tea, and what in the name of Under Land are all those colours of your wall?" He asked stepping closer to them.

"Uh...well..." Alice mumbled trailing behind him, watching his eyes trail over the different paper on the wall. "They are..."

"They are your different eye colours, Hatter. Alice and I-"Nigel stopped dead in his tracks at Alice's death glare of 'Say one more word and you will forever regret it.'

While Tarrant was engrossed in the colours, Alice suck behind him and gently eased off his hat, eyeing Nigel to quickly run from the room.

'Run!' She mouthed with a large grin, one that could give Chess a run for his money.

Bolting out of the room, Alice and Nigel faintly heard the playful roar of Tarrant's voice. Turning a few corners, they flung two doors open and quickly shut them. Looking around, they found themselves in the garden. "We can hide up those trees!" Alice exclaimed, taking his hand and bolting towards the tree.

Putting the hat on her head, Alice climbed high enough not to be seen. As she climbed up, she was suddenly jerked back by a bit of her dress being caught on a harp branch, pulling hard at it; she failed to hear a rip and also failed to see the bit of her torn dress hanging from the miniature branch. Resting herself on a thick branch, she shuffled over and crossed her legs watching Nigel climb up to the same level and sit opposite her.

"Hatter is going to be furious if he finds us!" Nigel exclaimed, imagining the hell they would go through if they were to be found.

Alice winked playfully and giggled, leaning back on a branch. "He'll have to find us first."

"That's what I'm afraid of." He muttered, unable to contain his laughter as he stared at the Hatter's hat on Alice's head.

Alice looked up and giggled, leaning back and pretending to hold a cup of tea. "Welcome to the tea party, wee laddie." She mimicked, trying and failing to put on a Scottish accent.

Nigel doubled over laughing, very nearly falling off the edge but luckily catching himself.

Alice giggled, holding her stomach for support, then leaning back but to find there was no branch.

"Alice!" Nigel cried, shuffling over and looking down to see a dangling Alice with the Hatter's hat still on her head.

Alice gulped and hung on tightly, looking down to the clear grassy ground far down beneath her. "Take the Hatter's hat, I'll' figure a way to-"

"Your majesty, have you seen either Alice or Nigel?" A soft lisped voice asked from below her. Alice's eyes widened then looked up at Nigel and silencing him with her eyes.

"No dear Tarrant, I have not. Why would you ask?" Mirana responded, her hands afloat beside her.

Tarrant swiftly pointed to his head with a look that just screamed 'Alice stole my hat...AGAIN!' then put his hand back down to his side. "Honestly, I am considering gluing it to my head." He sighed, shoving a hand in his waist coat pocket.

Mirana laughed, then stilled at a slight creak above her. Looking up, he saw Alice hanging down just above the Hatter. Alice shook her head, madly trying to gesture for her to lead him away. Looking to her hands, she saw that Alice was very close to slipping. Mirana looked up further to see a boy looking directly at her with wide eyes.

"Tarrant, I think I saw Alice back in the cas-"

**BANG!**

Mirana winced and opened her eyes only to see a panicked Alice lying on top of the squashed Hatter.

Tarrant groaned from the earth as Alice looked guilty up and Mirana who was failing to hide her smile.

"A...ice?" Tarrant asked, feeling the heavy weight on his back quickly vanish. Taking a stand, he looked to his right to see Alice standing, twiddling his hat in her hands.

"I...um, have your hat." She muttered, handing it to his unprepared hands.

She watched in amazement as his eyes flashed a shade of green/orange. "Ye best rin, Alice." He growled with playful threat in his tone.

Nigel jumped down next to her, only to be grabbed by the arm and run to the left. "Waaiit! Alice!" He cried, trying to get his tangled legs to cooperate.

Tarrant giggled, watching them run at the speed of light. Mirana watched the scene unfold in amusement, clasping her flouting hands under her chin.

"She seems to be having an awful amount of fun our champion now doesn't she?" Mirana smiled; looking back towards the Hatter once again.

"Would it be possible to get a leash for her anytime soon?"

She laughed and shook her head, stalking off toward the castle once more.

Both watched as Alice and Nigel stopped running. Alice pointed back to them and bent over laughing.

"Tarrant, are you-"Mirana looked to her side then back to Alice to see her over Tarrant's shoulder, flailing her arms and legs.

"Nigel, run! You would be better off surviving without me! I'm not going to get out of this alive!" Alice howled dramatically, flopping on to his shoulder.

"Too right." Tarrant huffed, readjusting his grip on her waist.

Nigel shook his head and laughed, watching as Alice was carried off. Mirana stood next to him and decided to have tea was the young lad.

Oh what a day that was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**GUUUYYYSS! I'm so sorry! How Many months has it been now? 2?! MY DAYS! I NEVER REALISED- Ok that's a lie….BUT STILL! I've been sooo busy BUT, I have come up with a million Ideas as you will see in this chapter!**

**HAVE FUUUNNN!**

"So what don't we do, Alice?" Tarrant asked, leaning against the black board beside him. He'd been in a two hour long lesson, trying to get it in Alice's head that she CANNOT steal his hat.

Alice, busy making a small boat with her piece of paper, looked up and quickly threw it behind her. "Don't steal Tarrant's hat because it is naughty and apparently not a nice thing to do. Anyway, thanks for the lesson, I really have got to be going now." Rising from her chair, Alice fiddled with the door key and, quickly backing out, slammed it and locked it behind her.

Tarrant rushed to the door, looking through the door window with a playful scowl. "My dear Alice, I dare say I may need to give you a lesson on not locking people in a room after a two hour long lesson!" He exclaimed, rattling the door handle and glaring at her.

Alice smirked, backing away with the key in her dainty hand, swinging it around on her finger. "Oh Hatter, you must know I never leave my victims without a way of escape. Somewhere in that room is another key to get out, your challenge it to find it and escape." She explained, turning on her heel and walking down the corridor, giggling as the sound of the Hatter's indignant yells of her name and help.

"Did Alice lock poor old Tarrant in a room without a key?" A familiar purr sounded, flouting past her ears.

Alice shrugged, stopping to turn and look at Chess. "Punishment. How could someone lock me in a room for two WHOLE hours?"

"Childish Alice," Chess chuckled, disintegrating and materializing to the side of her. "And I thought you were the saner one of Under Land." He grinned, flouting on his back.

"I take offence to that remark! I am nether sane or insane. I bring a challenge to you, Chess. Whoever can cause the most trouble, wins." Alice giggled, knotting her hands behind her back with an innocent smile.

Chess's grin grew, his body disappearing, leaving only his head. "And who do we owe the pleasure of troubling, my dear?"

Alice thought for a moment, bringing a hand up to her mouth in thought. "Oh, I have a good idea! How about Tarrant and Nigel?"

Chess laughed, her head slowly swirling to be none existent. "As you wish, champion Alice."

Alice jumped up and down, clapping her hands together. This was going to be fun.

Running down the corridor, Alice skidded to the right and then the left, and eventually to the room where she'd locked Tarrant inside. Stopping in front, Alice smirked to see the door open and with a key haphazardly thrown in to be unlocked. She put a hand to her mouth as a giggle erupted from her throat at the thought of Hatter running around franticly finding the key.

"Fin' it funay tae lock someain in a room, dae ye?" A growl of a voice sounded from behind her. Alice slowly turned to meet a pair of orange and red rimmed eyes glaring down at her.

"H-Hatter?" She half stuttered half laughed, lightly punching his arm. The whole eye changing thing she knew was a joke to get her running for her life.

But there was a dangerous and angry gleam in his eyes that she just didn't like.

His eyes, themselves, where orange lined with red with dark shadows forming under them; she didn't know if he was joking or being serious. He took one step, not a sign of a smile on his face.

Alice reached in her dress pocket, fiddling around for the key. Damn it! Where on earth was it?

_Clink._

Slowly taking it out, Alice jumped behind her, slamming the door to a close, locking it tightly. Phew. She didn't forget to take the other key out.

"Trouble with the mad man, love?"

Alice looked up to see Chess flouting in front of her, his paws crossed over and a grin on his face.

"I-I don't know…" She admitted slowly, fiddling with the keys in her hand. "I don't know if he is angry or just tricking me to get myself locked in here."

"Alice?" A soft lisped voice called from behind the door, confusion evident in his hushed tone.

Jumping up, Alice peered out slowly, only to look at the adorably confused Hatter who turned on the spot and then looked at her. A gap tooth smile split his face, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Alice pointed an accusing finger at him, her mouth agape in shock. "You trickster! No…scoundrel! How dare you-!"

All he while Alice was going on her rampage and unlocking the door, stamping her foot down much like a small child, Hatter stared at her with a disbelieving eyebrow raised.

"Says the woman who locked me in that room, leaving me with the task of finding the key." He sighed, massaging his eyes. "So, I think the overall trickster and scoundrel is you."

Alice scowled at him, whacking his arm whole heartedly. Looking up at him, she watched as Chess brought a large silver bucket with a devious and full of trouble grin planted on his furry features.

_**SPLAT! CRASH!**_

Alice jumped back as the bucket containing blue mixed with red paint poured over the mad man, covering him from head to toe. Chess vanished, leaving the bucket to fall harshly to the floor. Alice flinched at the large clang as the bucket slowly rolled to the wall.

"I'll…I'll just be going now…" Alice muttered, pointing behind her and swiftly high tailing out of there. Alice then picked up a quick amount of speed as she heard a full of fury yell chasing after her.

"**AAALLLLIIIIICCCCEEE!"**

Alice squeaked, running and skidding on the marble floor, eventually making it into a room and finding a white cupboard. Swiftly opening it, Alice jumped inside, closing it quietly and going to the very back.

"Chess, yoo damn mangy moggie, whaur is Alice?" A low voice growled causing Alice to gulp in fear.

"Ah, dear Alice could be anywhere, Tarrant. She could be on the walls…under the floor or even invisible. But I doubt Mirana would have quite have the skill to create a potion as powerful as that; though you never know-"

"Ah didne ask fur a life story, ah jist want tae ken whaur Alice is!" Tarrant growled back, narrowing his eyes.

Alice gulped; taking a few more steps back, but suddenly fell as her unexpecting legs came in contact with a warm object.

Finding her head, Alice looked to see Nigel sitting on his knees with an alarmed expression.

"Alice?" He whispered, frowning as he wondered what Alice was doing in a cupboard.

"Nigel!" Alice hissed, covering his mouth with her pale hands. "Don't say another word," She whispered, and after his slow nod, Alice released him. "What are you doing in a cupboard?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Alice rolled her eyes, sitting cross legged on the wooden flooring. "Chess and I had a bet on who could cause the most trouble on…Tarrant," She adverted saying himself. That would make it much less entertaining. "And a little while before I locked Tarrant in a room, telling him there was another key and he had to find it. Anyhow, he found it and escaped and just as he did I went to see if he had and he scared me causing me to lock myself in the room with the two keys, and then Chess came and asked me what the problem was and then Tarrant called, I went out, basically apologized and then Chess poured a bucket of red and blue paint over him!" She explained in a breathy one breath whisper, causing her to grip her chest.

Nigel shook his head, a grin pulling on his lips. "You are…" He started, trying to find the right words to describe their current situation. "An idiot."

**WHACK!**

"OUC-"Alice covered his mouth quickly, causing a little sound to escape his lips.

"Shut up or the next one I'll mean it!" She hissed, letting him go and looking through the wooden slats. "They're gone."

Climbing out of the cupboard, Alice let a sigh and looked to the ground to see blue and red paint footprints trailing behind her, heading to the cupboard. So that meant…

"Darn it…" He was in this room somewhere…and they were helpless…unless. "Nigel, come out here a moment."

Nigel hopped out, standing beside her. "Yes, Alice?"

Grabbing his hand, Alice bolted out of the room. "**RRRUUUUUUNNNN!"**

Tarrant leapt after them, growling playfully at their feeble plan to escape from him.

Mally then walked past the door and turned to look a Tarrant, a confused expression painted on her furry face. "Tarrant," She addressed, frowning lightly. "You've got a little something on your face…" And with that she walked on, her tail dragging along the ground.

Well that much was obvious.

**HEY GUYS! Enjoy the chapter!? Let me know in your wonderful reviews! The next may be a little more serious thouuughhh! Not letting spoilers out though…teehee!**

**SEE Y'ALL NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Jess xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Omg guys! I'm so SORRY! I know I've said this about 7000000000 times but I really am! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and I hope you keep on reviewing and keep on reading :P Enjoy the chapter! Oh and also…..HAAAPPPPYYYY HOLIIDDAAYYS! **

"**ALICE, WHEN AH GIE MAH HANS OAN YY YOO WILL WISH AH HADNAE!"**A scream of outrage tore through the castle, earning the attention of the court, the queen, Chess and Nigel in the castle.

Alice bolted down the corridors, tearing around the corners with a fearful/excited expression painted on her pale features. "Have to catch me first!" She yelled back at him as she rounded another corner leading to a door. Biting her lip, Alice recognised it to be Tarrant's workshop. Seeing as there was no other option, Alice stepped in, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Backing away from the door, Alice smirked and put her hands out behind her, only to touch something warm and firm. Felt silky and…had a pocket…and was that streamers? Hang on…streamers? "Deid end, Alice." A low gruff voice sounded from behind her as arms wrapped around her from behind.

Alice yelped and attempted to squirm and wiggle out of the bounds but they wouldn't let up. "Now Alice," The Hatter growled from behind her, tightening his grip. "I'm going to ask you one last time….where did you put the- YOUCH!"

Alice bite down-hard- on Hatter's arm before swiftly twirling away and towards the door, that is, before she even had the chance. Tarrant grabbed her and cornered the girl with a grin. "I don't think so, not this time."

Alice raised an eyebrow with a devious glint in her eyes before coiling her arms around Tarrant's neck and standing on her tippy toes. "Well I think so I think this time is perfect." Alice giggled, watching his eyes swirl darker in colour.

Both were jerked apart as the door was suddenly flung open, presenting the face of Nigel who looked disgruntled and out of breath. "Wonderland covered….thick… up to knee…!" He panted, leaning against the door for extra support.

Alice stared at him for a few moments, missing Tarrant's quick flash of orange/yellow eyes. "Repeat that, I didn't quite catch any of it."

After finally catching his breath, Nigel pointed outside and ran over to the window, pulling open the red curtains. "It's snowing!"

Alice gasped, her breath catching in her throat at the beautiful sight. She turned to Nigel and smirked. "Last one outside is a Jub Jub dropping!"

In a flash, a batter of an eye, a heartbeat, they were gone, Tarrant looked down from the window to see Alice and Nigel throwing snowballs at one another with expressions of delight. Adjusting his hat, Tarrant ran quickly after them, rushed out the doors and stepped outside.

.

.

.

Only to be whacked in the face by a freezing cold snow ball. As he wiped it off, he looked over to see Alice doubled over in laughter, clutching her stomach. Tarrant gawked in surprise for a few more moments before bending down and picking up his own snowball.

Alice looked over to him and saw his hands holding a large snowball. Eyes widening in surprise, Alice leapt up and ran over to the iced over lake, first testing it with her foot, and then, seeing it was safe, started to slide onto it.

**SMACK!**

Alice lost her balance as a snowball whacked her full in the face, causing her to lose her to start to wobble and eventually tumble to the hard ice below her. Before that face was about to be processed, Alice was caught in a pair of strong warm arms that held her in place. "Alrecht thaur loove?"

Alice laughed and relaxed into the warm pair of arms, trying to crane her neck around to catch Tarrant's face. "Yes, if it wasn't for you I'd be an icicle." She giggled, pulling out of his arms only to slip once again and be caught….again.

Alice had her arms around his neck while his were snaked around her waist, green/violet meeting brown. "You ought to get a penny each time you catch me you know." Alice laughed, leaning against his lean form. Tarrant chuckled, very slightly pulling her closer. "Aye, three scones you owe me. Or maybe less? No, maybe it should be buttons. Actually how about-"

Alice flicked his face lightly with a small laugh, cutting him off mid ramble. "I think that's a rip off." She murmured, watching his eyes swirl a darker shade of violet, flecked with dark green.

"I think that's a rather good deal." He replied; inching further and further….they were so close…so clos-

"**WATCH OUT!" **They both turned suddenly to see the March hare leaping on the ice and rapidly making his way towards them. **"SPOOOOOOOONNNS!" **He cried as he knocked the two over, creating a small crack between the two.

As soon as Thackery had made his way past, the ice splintered quicker, eventually making the ice crack completely apart, separating the mad man and the maiden by a couple of metres.

The force of how Thackery whacked into Alice made her fall back and whack her head against the ice, forcing the girl into a dark dreamless abyss.

As Tarrant regained his footing, he looked around to see the queen and the court along with Mally and Nigel watching him with concern.

Unbeknownst to all, Alice was rapidly slipping off of her flat piece of ice, drastically coming closer to becoming more acquainted with the ice cold water. Her pale toes now touching, Alice, in a blink of an eye, dropped into the water, her body now flouting and slowly sinking into the water. Bubbles rose from where she sank, her wet blonde hair disappearing under the bone shattering cold water.

Tarrant turned to see Alice no longer on her block of ice, his rapidly turning yellow eyes spotting bubbles popping from where the struggled breaths were being drawn in. Shaking his head slowly, Tarrant leapt in, his muscles instantly seizing up at the cold contact of the ice. Taking a quick deep breath, Tarrant dove under, only to see the bottom of the black and endless depths. And no Alice.

His eyes were being closer to being flecked with orange as he went back up and drew in another lungful of much needed oxygen.

Tarrant wasn't taking giving up as an answer as he dived back under with a new found purpose, looking frantically around for the blonde haired girl.

A flash of gold.

Tarrant swam quickly towards the flouting down unconscious girl, picking her up by the waist and frantically swimming back up to the top. He was running out of breath, and he was running out of time.

Finding a new found strength, Tarrant pulled himself to the top, instantly drawing in as much air as he could. Not much could be said for the girl held in his arms though. Alice laid still, her appearance pale, her lips blue and eyes shut. _Wake up Alice…_

"Tarrant!" Several voices called to him, causing his attention to be diverted to the queen and friends. A long thick rope was held out towards them, the end flouting a little away from him. Grabbing with all of his might, he coiled his hand around it and felt himself being dragged along towards land.

As he was safely back on land, he placed the girl down gently, pushing the strands of hair from her face. "Wake up Alice…" He whispered, his eyes flickering from grey to blue. "Ah ken ye can hear me…"

Mirana settled down beside her, along with Nigel and Mally. "Her lungs are blocked with water," Mirana whispered softly, crossing her hands over one another, starting to press down on the blonde's chest. "We need to force the water out before….before she-"

Alice coughed and spluttered, sending a dribble of water down the girls chin. She gasped and opened her eyes as they settled onto Tarrant's face. Her vision was doubled, her face melting into a frown as one blurry outline of the two Tarrant's focused into the one. "H…Hatter…" She reached up a hand, only for it to fall back down and for her eyes to roll back.

"We need to get both of you inside, warm and checks for any injuries. Guards, if you please." Mirana smiled, watching as they gently picked Alice up and inside the castle. Tarrant followed on suite behind them, his eyes flickering to Alice's pale complexion to where he was walking.

_You'll be ok Alice…_

ดศ๏

Alice woke to the feeling of warmth and comfort, her body relaxed into a highly warm and cosy bed. Blinking sluggishly a few times, Alice felt something warm beside her. She heard sounds of soft snoring and soon to follow a soft grunt. Looking behind her, she saw the Hatter, on top of the sheets, fast asleep with his hat covering his eyes. _That…is adorable._

Forcing back a giggle, Alice sat and turned her body towards him with smile. His hands were lightly on his chest, his legs out straight. He looked so incredibly peaceful and innocent, and just so…Tarrant. Smirking very slightly, Alice reached over him, careful not to touch him, and opened the white draw next to him. Reaching inside, Alice was unaware of the Hatter stirring and blearily opening his eyes slowly. Once Alice had pulled out the winning object, Alice unlidded the black marker and just as she was about to turn around, she froze to see the Hatter staring at her.

"There was…a Horsefly in the room…and uh….I heard that it was terrified of black markers. So…" She gulped, her terrible lie flouting around the room as she hovered over him.

"Alice my dear, you are nearly as gallymoggers as I." He lisped with a giggle, watching as she dropped the pen and leapt to the other side of the bed. "Nay, you bring insanity to a completely different level, my dear."

Alice tilted head when Hatter's eyes faded to yellow flecked with blue. "Ur ye feelin' better noo, loove?" He asked, concern lacing his tone.

"Of course," Alice smiled, sitting cross legged on the bed. "Although after nearly freezing to death, one would think-"

The door suddenly slammed open, revealing Mally and Mirana who quickly sped up and smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you quite alright my dear?" Mirana asked, placing a hand on Alice's head.

"Logically if she wasn't she wouldn't be up out of the bed now would she?" Chess purred, resting on the silky covers with a grin. Alice rolled her eyes and picked him up, holding him in her arms while stroking his head. "For you questions, yes I am." Alice smiled, but then looked over at Tarrant. "But my question is; are you ok, Hatter?"

Hatter smiled and took a stand, bowing from the waist as he replaced his hat on his head. "Aye love, never better if I do say so myself."

Alice frowned suddenly as she looked around her with a confused expression. "Hold it, where's Nigel?"

The said boy walked in with his hands gripping four jugs of light pink liquid. As he struggled to walk over, he tripped and…well you can guess what happened next.

"**NIGEL!" **Alice screeched, the pink milkshake dripping down her face on the bed. She felt a finger tap her on the shoulder and as she turned, she met the amused expression of Tarrant.

"That's my secret unplanned revenge for you pouring a bucket of red and blue paint over me a few days ago!" He chuckled, along with the queen, Mally, Nigel and Chess.

Alice growled in fury, taking a dangerous stand towards him. _**"I… am going to KILL YOU NIGEL!"**_ She hollered, chasing after the poor defenceless boy after a minute.

They never did quite get the smell of milkshake from Alice's bed sheets; neither did Nigel walk for a few days after Alice had caught up with him…

**HOLLA! How did ya enjoy that?! I WANNA KNOW!**

**Millie: I don't think they should after how long you haven't updated for!**

**Me: -Growls at- Hey! It wasn't my fault!**

**Millie: Who's then?**

**Me: Ehh….**

**Millie: Exactly. Anyway guys, review for this pathetic-**

**Me: HEY!**

**Millie: Lump. Review and see you next chapter! **

**Ok and guys…..MEEERRYY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A FANTASTIC NEW YEAR!**

**Love you all from Jess **** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS! I've got nothing to say so READ AND ENJOY! Also review! lol**

Waiting.

The action of staying where one is or delaying an action until a particular time or until something else happens. This is exactly what Alice was doing and quite frankly it must have been the most boring thing she had ever done.

Alice swung her legs back and forth, her toes just scratching the ground. This made her feel quite like a child. It was past midnight, the lights were out and no movements were made. The whole of Underland was asleep apart from herself.

Looking back at the clock, it was no later than when she last looked at it. In fact, she could have sworn that it might have gone backwards. Time. Someone you didn't want to get on the wrong side of.

"Can't sleep, love?" A voice purred in her ear, a thin grey and blue smoke shaping into a fluffy cat. Alice crossed her arms and shook her head, pulling her legs back onto the mattress. "I could ask you the same thing, why are you not asleep, Chess?"

"Ah, but you see you could ask me the same thing or you could not, the matter is entirely up to you." He answered smugly, turning upside down and drawing imaginary circles in the air.

Alice glared at him and opened her mouth before being interrupted by a knock on her door. Giving Chess one last glare, she hopped out of bed and opened her door carefully, and frowned once she saw who it was. "Hatter?" She asked, bewildered at why the man was up this early. "What in all of Underland are you doing awake at this hour?"

"As good as that question is, I should be asking you that question." He answered, his eyes drifting towards the Chessure cat who had laid himself on the bed with a grin. "Did th' moggie wake ye up, Alice?"

Alice shook her head and opened her door wider and made a gesture for him to enter her room. "No, no, I was already wide awake when he paid me a visit. I simply can't sleep, Hatter." She sighed, shutting the door behind her. Hatter pointed to the bed and then back at himself, as if asking quietly if he could sit on her bed. "Yes, yes, of course Hatter."

"I'm quite sure I might sleep through the whole of tomorrow if I don't go to sleep soon, and that would be a shame considering what I was thinking of doing, too." She sighed pacing up and down her room, basically talking to herself. "Is that even possible to sleep for a whole day? I do not doubt that it isn't impossible, but one would be most bored if they stayed in bed all night and were wide awake at night with nobody to talk to. Don't you agree Hatter-? "She was cut off as she saw him laid out on her bed with his hat covering his eyes and Chess curled up also fast asleep with the occasional flicker of his tail. "Was I talking to myself this whole time?" She screeched in outrage silently, resisting the urge to stomp her foot as she glared at the two fatigued figures on her bed.

"I shall find somewhere else to sleep, it would be improper to sleep with a man and…a cat?" But damn it all, since when was she actually proper? Alice shook her head and walked over to her table and peeled off a sticky note, writing down her message. _'You two fell asleep on my bed last night so I'm going to find a spare room to sleep in for the night. Try not to go mad if Chess has rolled onto you. I sincerely hope he has not. Oh and tell him that IF I find out that he has scratched my duvet covers ONCE I will be having a long painful word with him, got it?_

_Love Alice,'_

Creeping over to the Hatter, Alice gently lifted his hat up and stuck the sticky note on his head and quickly retracted her hands as he shifted very slightly. Jumping away, Alice grabbed a lamp near her bed and turned the flame up very slightly, walking over to her door and shutting it quietly before starting her trek down the corridors for a spare room.

-_**The Next Day-**_

Alice leaned against the wall of her room on the outside as she heard the soft yawn of the hat man as the bed groaned once he pulled himself up. "Alice?" He heard a soft tired lisp that was quite obviously still very tired. Alice held her mouth and nose as she tried not to giggle as she heard paper being fiddled with.

"Is the mad Hatter quite awake yet?" A deep voice purred as Chess materialized beside her with a grin. Alice made a hand motion across her throat for him to keep quiet before holding her breath as the door suddenly flung open and a disgruntled Hatter flew out and ran down the corridor.

"Wait, Hatter!" Alice cried, turning to see the cat sniggering behind her paw. "What are you laughing at Chess?" She growled, making a dangerous advance upon him.

"Nothing, silly girl, but I would wildly guess that Hatter is quite panicked after realising that he fell asleep on the champions bed and forced her to sleep somewhere else. Speaking of which, where did you sleep?" He asked with a grin, his tail turning to smoke as he waved it to side to side.

"Well I wandered around the castle and checked every room until after searching for a while; I found a room that was unlocked. It was filled with…"Her eyes widened slowly in realisation at her fatal mistake. "Hats…"

Alice turned around and swiftly hightailed it down the corridor, skidding past each corner until finally reaching the Hatter's work shop, only to see the door open and a rather confused Hatter standing inside. Alice looked in quietly to see various amounts cushions, all different colours. The big ones were at the bottom while the little ones were on top. Most like a bed.

"Hatter!" A small voice chirped from the ground, earning Alice's and Hatter's attention. "Someone was in 'ere last night! They were tall an' they 'ad long hair!" Mally exclaimed, jumping up from the Hatter's trouser leg onto his shoulder.

Hatter frowned and forces his eyes not to flicker towards the nervous Alice behind him. "Long hair you say?" He smirks, scratching the top of his hat with a mildly amused expression. "And how tall was this intruder, Mally?"

"Not very tall, 'atter. Around Alice's…height…"Mally stopped as she saw Alice shake her head widely. "I mean…" She stuttered, not knowing quite what else to say.

"Ah, Alice! Just the person I was looking for! Last night, seeing as you had no place to sleep, you could have stayed in the spare room a few doors down instead of the Hatter's workshop." Nigel stated casually, a slight smirk on his face at seeing the two, though frowned when they saw their expressions.

Alice had slapped her face with her hand and kept it there.

Mally stared at Nigel with mild amusement along with a pinch of annoyance as Nigel just blurted out Alice's secret.

And the Hatter…

He was just giggling under his hat like a madman.

Alice's face broke into a grin but soon changed into a glare as she focused on Nigel. Nigel's eyes widened and he stepped back, seeing the glare of death gleaming in her eyes. "Wait! I didn't mean to, I didn't even know! Please let me live! Don't permanently injure my legs and stop me from walking!" He howled, dropping to his knees and praying to her with his hands clasped together.

Alice laughed and made a rising motion with her hands. "Rise, worthless slave. I shall not bring harm your way." She grinned, stifling a laugh as he rose with a smirk.

**Knock, Knock, Knock.**

All turned towards the door, their sounds of laughter vanishing as their eyes set on a tall girl who smiled nervously at the four as she pushed her small bag onto her back.

The girl had long, down to the waist raven black hair with bright green eyes. Her skin was a beautiful ivory pale colour and her lips lightly tinged red. She wore a pair of black clingy trousers and red laced shoes with white tip. On the top she wore a black and red tartan jacket with long sleeves and a hood. "I'm…I'm Olivia," She smiled, walking forward very slightly. She looked around the same age as Alice and Nigel, maybe just a year younger. "I'm a bit lost, have you seen a flying grey and blue cat?" She asked, looking behind a curtain before turning back to see Alice had stepped forward with a soft smile.

"Chessure? Yes, he should be around somewhere. Normally you can't get rid of him so he should pop up somewhere. Anyway, I'm Alice," She grinned, pointing to herself. "That's Nigel," She introduced, watching as he smiled at the girl until she finally pointed to the Hatter. "And that's Tarrant Hightopp, oh and Mallymkun."

"Nice to meet you all," Olivia smiled, waving at the three before turning back to Alice. "I'm sorry if I interrupted you, but I got lost, and the cat didn't help one bit. I then spent about half of the day circling the castle from top to bottom until I actually saw the light of day and some humans! I lost track of the queen…I got into an interesting conversation with a frog that lasted for quite a bit longer then expected."

Alice laughed and turned to Nigel. "See, all the frogs here are scared of you and she can just start up conversation with one." Alice stuck her tongue out and giggled a little at Nigel's playfully outraged expression, letting out a 'Hey!'.

"I can show you around if you want," Alice smiled, turning towards her other friends. "And I'm sure they won't mind either…will you?"

Tarrant, Nigel and Mally shook their heads quickly at Alice's glare of 'I don't really know my way around the castle as much as you lot and so help me if you don't come I will make your death a long and painful one, got it?'

The green eyed girl suddenly winced and swayed violently on the spot. "Actually, I think I might need some sort of Doctor right about now." She smiled weakly before her eyes rolled back and she fell faint onto the floor.

Something red rolled out from underneath her side…

Blood.

**Ohhh! Tension! I've got quite a lot of plans for this story line so I might just update in the next couple of hours! First I want you to think of some questions:**

**Who is this Olivia?**

**How could she be escorted through the castle when Chess was with Alice?**

**Why is she injured and where did she come from?**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review!**

**Love Jess xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_**I'M SORRY! I REALLY AM SORRYY! I've been seriously busy with exams and revision. I'm so, so sorry! Before all of that I already had like 5 pages of this already! I just got so caught up that I completely forgot. I know, to make up for it, why don't I entertain you a little?**_

**Me: -Knocks on Tim Burton's door.- Hey, can I have the rights to own Alice and Wonderland?**

**Tim Burton: No.**

**Me: -Dressed in bright green duck costume with sunglasses and a pink hat with a blue flower. - I was just wondering around the neighbourhood and-**

***Slams Door in Face***

**Me: RUDE! -Sends an army of bright blue frogs- LEAP MY CHILDREN! ATTAACCKKK!**

***Few moments later gets thrown out by Tom and Jerry***

**Me: WHY!? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I ALWAYS LOVED YOU TOM AND JERRY!**

**So yeah….I don't own Alice and Wonderland…yet…-Evil Laugh-**

**ENJOY!**

Startling green eyes fluttered open to meet the lazy beams of the afternoon sun resting on her raven hair that weaved itself on the pillow. The said girl blinked sluggishly a few more times and reached to her side, only to feel no pain. She frowned and sat up with a grimace and looked down seeing no injury. The girl shook her head and reached one of her arms out, analysing her clothing to see she was dressed in a white patient dress. Her eyes scanned the room in search for any sort of clothing for her.

'_I'm Alice,'_

Olivia pressed a palm to her face with a small moan, her concentration setting on the faces flashing past her eyes. Her joints creaked in protest as she hauled herself up and onto the carpet floor. Taking a few strides towards a pair of her shorts, her jacket and top, she quickly changed and smoothed out her long hair.

'_That is Nigel,'_

Her forest green eyes looked around in her hopes of locating her bag. Crouching down with the narrowing of her eyes, she spotted her bag under the bed. After placing it rightfully on her back once again, she turned towards the door and slowly turned the handle.

'_That is Tarrant, oh and Mallymkun,'_

The raven haired girl slid herself out from the room and closed the oak door behind her softly. Looking up and down the halls of the castle, Olivia quickly jogged down to the left, the sound of her footsteps echoing down the corridor.

'_Where are you going to run now, little girl?' _A cold shiver ran down her spine as she slowed to a fast walk, her green eyes concentrating on the path ahead of her.

"_Answer me, child!" A shadowed figure barked towards a shivering raven haired girl who sat in the corner of a destroyed and burning building, her hands clasping a severe wound. "Oh but wait…you don't have anywhere else to run, do you?" He sneered, rounding on her with his long black nailed hand behind his back._

"_I will follow where ever you go…every shadow, every corner you may turn I will be there to remind you of what you did that day…"_

Olivia clenched her fist with a light scowl as his words flouted around her head, reminding her…forever reminding her. "I have to get out of here…" She murmured, her mind elsewhere as she wandered down another path, only to bump into something warm.

"Olivia, you're ok!" Nigel exclaimed with a grin, looking her up and down. "Fit and healthy by the looks of things!" He beamed, taking her arm and further away from the castle doors. "The queen must be notified at once! She would indeed be delighted to know that you are up and running again."

Olivia mentally frowned with her hand limp in his tight clasp. She could easily pull away and knock him flat out…but for some reason the idea saddened her. "Yes of course…" She muttered, catching up with his quick strides. "Funnily enough I was just out looking for the queen; I guess I got a little lost."

Nigel flashed a smile and opened a large door, still holding the girl by the wrist tightly. "Don't worry; Alice locked me in prison cell for 3 hours straight when I was trying to find my way around the castle." He stated, missing the alarmed expression on the female's face.

"R-Really…best not to rile her then." Olivia replied meekly, looking down at her wrist when she felt the warmth rapidly disperse.

She followed him as he made quick advancement on a large hall with several people sitting at a table. A man with orange hair, a girl that looked around her age with blonde hair and a small white mouse along with a hare. "That would be wise; Alice is the Champion of Wonderland don't forget."

"Everyone, Olivia is finally awake!" He announced, cutting off the dark haired girl as she smiled shyly and fiddled with her bag as all eyes fell on her. "She's going to be joining us for dinner."

"I…I am?" Olivia whispered, resisting the urge to run. "Thank you…" She murmured, sitting herself down next to Nigel, her green eyes fixed on her lap.

"So Olivia," Alice started, a warm hearted smile lighting up her features. "Chess didn't know that he was escorting you around the castle, the queen had no clue that you were even here and we've asked every single frog in the castle and none know you, so, where did you come from?"

Olivia was rendered speechless. The four peoples' eyes were focused on her. Everyone was staring her. If the first lie doesn't work out, she had been told, lie and lie again. "I have been travelling. For all of my life I have wandered around the entire length and width of Underland. I have seen…monsters beyond your imagination. During my travels, I saw this castle and decided to take a further look. But, on the way here I was attacked. I…I didn't see the monster…I managed to fend him off." She whispered the last part, her green eyes still resting on her hands.

It was true, the whole of her life she had been…running. She has been throughout the entire width and length of Underland and she HAD seen all the monsters out there. She wasn't attacked by a monster…she was attacked by _him_.

"I'm sorry made such a fuss…I didn't mean to suddenly faint like that. I can leave whenever you want me to-" She was cut off by a warm hand on her arm. She looked to see Nigel smiling down at her. "You haven't caused any trouble. We helped you; you don't need to pay us any debt."

"You're welcome 'ere for as long as you want." Mally interjected, taking sip of tea and a bite of a ginger nut. Thackery hooted and stood on the table, twirling and shouting out incomprehensible words of laughter and madness. "Aye, we can get to know you better!" Tarrant grinned, raising his cup of tea into the air along with Alice.

Olivia let a large smile spread across her face as she reached for a cup of tea. "I…thank you." She curled her fingers around the cup and brought it to her mouth.

She was welcome…

But how long for?

**HEY! HOW'D YOU LIKE IT?! LEEAVVE A REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT! :P**

**I know it's a little short but I thought it was good to end it there. Also, I know there wasn't much Hatter and Alice moments but there will be very, very soon. We will get to know a little bit more about Olivia to –Evil grin – But for now you will just have to sit still and wait!**

**Oh and I'll try to update faster, like I said at the top, exams and school have been getting in the way.**

**Also, thank you for all those who've actually stayed with this story! I'm really glad people have reviewed! I'M STILL ALIVE! Please keep reviewing and even if I don't update for a little white, STICK WITH ME!**

**Tom and Jerry: Not very convincing…**

**Me: HEY! I tried!**

**Jerry: Not hard enough though.**

**Tom: I agree…for once.**

**Me: GUYS! You just threw me out of Tim Burton's office, GIVE ME A BREAK!**

***Tom and Jerry think for a moment* Both: Naahh…**

**Me: I STILL LOVE YOU!**

**Jess xxxxx**

**PS: The chapter WAS a little short but I PROMISE they will get longer! I couldn't think of anything else as I was doing a 4 page History essay at the same time.**

**PSS: Don't ask how History gave me inspiration…**

**PSSS: That's all, BYEEE! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

**PSSSS: Also, think of other ways I could get the rights to Alice and Wonderland away from Tom and Jerry!**

**PSSSSS: That's really the end now! I'm going to stop talking now…**

**Why are you still reading? It's the end!**

**Look, go down to the bottom of the page…that's it…yeah…the review button and type what you think! No! Don't go back up!**

**Ok, really bye now! **

**Jess xxxxxx**


End file.
